Rainbow, Chapter One
by Richie Angel
Summary: Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak are now 16 years old, and they go on vacation. Of course, they find girlfreinds on their trips, but when their vacation is coming to a close, they aren't sure how to tell their summer flings that they are just that... summer flin


Rainbow  
By: Richie Angel [a.k.a. Richie... or whatever In any case, I'M A GIRL]  
Note: Okay, this is my 1st fanfic, but I like it. It takes place when Ash and   
Gary are 16. They are now best friends, the past left behind them, they're past  
differences only bringing them together. Like any two average 16 year olds, they   
have girlfriends. Sari is Ash's girlfriend, she's 16, they're age her and Loch   
are almost arch rivals. Loch, Gary's 14 year old g/f use to be a cheerleader   
for him, or as he likes to say, a "devoted fan". After Gary didn't want   
cheerleader's anymore, Loch moved to Kentinal Island, with Tanya, another   
cheerleader. Kentinal is a small metropolies in the orange islands. Loch is the   
envy of almost every girl on Ketinal island, she has redish/brown hair, which   
goes down a little past her shoulders. She has a fair complextion, and deep blue   
eyes. But, Gary is only at Kentinal Island for the summer... And as his vacation   
comes close to it's end, both he and Ash don't know what to do with their summer flings...  
  
"It's a funny thing..." Loch said, looking at the sky, a desperate look in   
her eyes, "Whenever I look at a rainbow... I think of..."  
"Think of what?" said Tanya, following her gaze.  
"When I first became a cheerleader... the sun was shining... just like it is   
now" she paused.  
"Is that it?" Tanya said, reaching into their lunch basket.  
"No.. I also think of when I meant you... when I aggreed with Gary Oak that   
I would be a cheerleader... remember?" Loch watched Tanya quizzically.  
"Oh, please, don't even remind me of those days. Following that pathetic loser   
around" Tanya handed her a sandwhich. "Want one?"  
"No, thanks, I'm cutting back", Loch shifted her gaze to the ocean. "He isn't   
so pathetic anymore".  
"Neither is Ash, but you don't see me saying that when they are walking down   
the beach towards us", she took a huge bite of the sandwich, and pointed down the beach.  
"Oh, great, now we have to put up with them..." she truned around. "Hi Guys!"  
"Hi Loch, Tanya", Gary said smiling.  
"Hi girls", Ash said, sitting on Tanya's towel. Neither of them were the abnoxious,   
self obsessed boys they were 6 years ago. "Oh! Is that a tunafish sandwich?" He asked Tanya,   
licking his lips.  
"Yeah, you want it, Loch ain't eaten", she handed it to Ash. He took it greatfully.  
"Loch, you aren't eating?" Gary looked concerned, "Your as skinny as a rail!"  
"No I'm not! It would be great if someone would tell me the truth now and then!"   
Loch said, getting up.  
"Umm, okay, you want the truth?" Gary shrugged, "Your the ugliest, fatest girl I've   
ever seen before in my life, I can't imagine how many mirrors you break every morning".  
Loch laughed. "So, you think your funny, huh?" She wraped her hands around his neck.  
"I never said I was being funny, did I?" Gary said, picking her up.  
"He's got a point Loch, he never did say he was being sarcastic", Ash said, starting   
on a second sandwich.  
"Shut up, Ash", Loch and Gary said, simoltaniously.  
"It's so cute how you guys think the same", Tanya said, smiling.  
"It's also cute how she let's me help her change... btu you don't see us doing that   
in public", Gary said, placing his arms around her waist.  
"Oh, Ash, by the way", Loch said, "Sari stopped by and asked where you were".  
"Sari? Did she say she was going anywhere?" Ahs said, finishing the sandwich.  
"Umm, yeah, I think she was going to the Pokemon center, to talk to Nurse Joy", Loch   
said, walking away.  
"I'm going with Ash, we have to talk" Gary said, walking with Ash.  
"Okay! Bye Gary!" Loch waved, when the girls where out of site, and Gary and Ash were   
not on the beach, Ash truned around.  
"TALK IS RIGHT!" He yelled, pushing Gary against a wall. "What are we gonna do with   
Sari and Loch! We have exactly 2 weeks left here!"  
"I don't know, that's what I wanted to talk to you about" Gary said casually, pushing   
Ash lightly away from him. "Have I ever let you down, Ash?"  
"Yeah, plenty of times" Ash said, crossing his arms.  
"When it's important?" Gary said, as they started to walk.  
"Hmm, yes.... but not when It has to do with girls" Ash said, debating it selently in   
his mind.  
"But, I have to tell you, we're in a sticky situation", Gary said, putting his hands   
in his trunk pockets.  
"So… what you are saying, is that you don't know how to handle this. Great", Ash said,   
putting his hands in his pockets aswell.  
"I'm going to the hotel, Ash, smell ya later", he said, waving and walking towards the   
exotic Kentinial Arms.  
"Okay… I'll be there after I talk to Sari", he said, waving back. He turned and walked   
to the Pokemon center.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, hi Ash, Gary is in his room", Loch said, waving, "Oh, hey Sari".  
"Yo, Worthington, I didn't hire you to talk." said her manager, Kenny.  
"Sorry Ken", she had been working at the hotel for about a month. "Do you need your   
keys, Ash?"  
"Yeah" Ash said.  
"Shut up, Loch and give him the keys", Sari said.  
"There are your keys Ash", Ash took the keys, and Sari and him walked down the hall.   
"Are you sure you don't want me to throw that garbage out for you?" she said, under her   
breath, as she truned around to help the next geust.  
"Hello, welcome to the Kentenial Arms, how may I help you?" she said, musically.  
"Hello, my name is Professor Oak, I believe my grandson is staying here", said a   
middle aged man.  
"Oh, you're his Grandpa, eh?" said Loch smiling.  
"Has my grandson been giving you trouble?" asked Professor Oak, leaning over the desk.  
"No, just the oppisite", said Loch, leaning over the desk.  
"Just the opposite?" he said, looking at her, "What is that suppose to me? You're a   
bit to pretty to be with my grandson".  
Loch giggled. "Thank you".  
"Now, may I ask where his room is? You pretty little thing", he looked at her nametag,   
"Or… shall I say Loch".  
"Go down that hallway all the way, then turn left, then go out the back door, and then   
go right. It's the last hutt to north-east" she said, pointing, Professor Oak looked confused.  
"Show the man, Loch", Kenny said, turning around.  
"Of course", she stepped out from behind the desk. "Any luggage?"  
"Yes, just this", he said, pulling out a fairly large suitcase. "And this, and this,   
and this", he pulled out more.  
"Oh, no problem", she picked up all the luggage with ease.  
"A strong and beautiful girl, I say my grandson has a treasure", he said, smiling and   
following her.  
"Well, as a Professor, I would assume that you would only let the best trainers out of   
your town", she said, opening the door.  
"Oh, well, thank you", he said, blushing a bit.  
"I assumed wrong", she said, "All the trainers I have ever seen form Pallet are girl   
obsessed bird watchers, but if they ever got a good girl, they always use their Pokemon as an   
excuse for being late, when you know that they where with someone else."  
"What do you mean?" he asked, losing most hope in this girl truly loving his grandson,   
in spite of everything.  
"Allow me to demostrate", she knocked on a hut door with her foot. "Ash! Get out here,   
Professor Oak is here"  
"Uhh, can he come back later?" Ash's voice said, form inside.  
"No! You and Sari put your clothes back on right now, and present yourselves to him as   
a pair of very respectable youg man and woman!"  
"He said, NOT RIGHT NOW LOCH!" Sari's voice screamed.  
"Well, my point proven, on to Gary's hut!" she knocked on the next hut's door with her   
foot. "Gary, your Grandpa is here!"  
"Oh", Gary said, opening the door. "Hey Grandpa".  
"I figured that since you only have 2 more weeks here, I would spend my vacation here   
too", Professor Oak said. Loch's face shifted from happy to upset, but she didn't say anything.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Note: Well, now Loch knows that Gary isn't staying, but she hasn't gotten the chance   
to confront him. Read Chapter 2! [Which may or may not be down at the moment]  
Thanks- Richie Angel  



End file.
